endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Temple
Overview There is a chance that upon exploring a Moon that you will uncover one of 15 Temples left by the Endless. In gameplay terms the Temples provide a boost to the Star System in which they are found. The chance that a particular Moon will have a Temple on it is influenced by the type of star the Star System is centered around as shown in the following table. Specific temples Note that "on Planets" effects from Temples affect all Planets in their Star System. There are 15 different Temples that may be found. Temple of Accumulated Knowledge Description: When the civil war between the 'Concrete' and 'Virtual' Endless erupted, the Concrete's ignorance of their foes was a crippling handicap. This is a branch of a library that was developed to share information and experience between Concrete forces, helping them defeat their foes in this system. Effect: +0.5 XP when assigned and +0.5 XP for each construction on Hero. Temple of Architectural Glory Description: This sub-faction of the Concrete endless had an abiding love for architecture and materials science. Secrets of their studies are contained in the records within this site, leading to an enormous increase in construction efficiency. Effect: -20% cost of improvements on Star System. Temple of The Extended Consciousness Description: This is clearly a relic of the 'Virtual' Endless, who put their minds into computer systems and let their bodies die. A node of a greater data network that is now lost, the system is designed to share scientific knowledge among the planets that orbit this sun. Effect: +1 per population on Planets Temple of the Commerce Lords Description: As they explored the galaxies, certain Endless known as 'Commerce Lords' left exacting records explaining what goods and resources existed on what planets and in what systems. Created as the corresponding database for this system, this information is a boon on trade. Effect: +2 Trade Routes cap on Star System. Temple of the Great Watchmaker Description: A branch of a splinter group that treated engineering as a holy mission, this particular ruin contains detailed mapping of non-baryonic particle clouds within this solar system. This information permits 'harvetsting' of these particles to radically improve transit times within this system. Effect: +20% on Star System. Temple of the Holy Helix Description: A lost outpost of the 'Concrete' Endless, the information stored in this defunct temle of learning give an immediate bonus to all scientific development in the system. Effect: +10% on Star System. Temple of the Infinite Tradeways Description: One of the few groupings that contain both Concrete and Virtual Endless, the SIT studied all aspects of trade and commerce such as logistics, production, and marketing. This site of learning contains many of its secrets. Effect: +20% Trade Routes bonuses onStar System. Temple of Perfected Infrastructure Description: Unusual for a Virtual sub-group, the Congregation studied construction and architecture. The notes and minutes left here detail how to rapidly grow industrial production, most likely with the goal of making planets hospitable to the energy-dependant bodies of the Virtuals. Effect: +1 per population on Planets Temple of the Persuasive Mind Description: A non-violent branch of the Virtual Endless, the Persuasive Mind scholars focused on victory through non-military means. This outpost contains possibly the galaxie's greatest knowledge base dealing with persuasion, propaganda, and public relations. Effect: +20% Influence Area on Star System. Temple of the First Principle Description: An important leader of the Strategist sub-faction of the Virtual Endless, the entity known as "Haion Hartuun" proselytized the fact that an effective defense is based on knowledge of the enemy. This listening post was created to gather information on hostile forces and share it among planets in the system Effect: +10 Defense on Star System. Temple of the Aura of Glory Description: While they do not admit it, some Endless colonies governed alien populations through demagoguery, exploitation, propaganda, and good PR. This "religion" was a cover for a group that gleaned information on the most effective methods of leading through subterfuge and guile. Effect: +40 on Star System. Temple of Cosmic Dedication Description: Seduced by the glory of architecture and design, the Brotherhood left many sites across the galaxies that contain deeply cherished secrets of process, production, and progress. Effect: +10% on Star System.